


Secret Ingredient

by ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Cannibalism, Creepy, Gen, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds/pseuds/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds
Summary: "What kind of meat is this, anyway?”Ignis stopped in the middle of bringing his first bite to his lips.  “You know a magician never reveals his secrets, Noct.”Written for a kinkmeme prompt





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt:https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=2716360#cmt2716360

Ignis smiled watching Noctis’ eyes widen at the first bite of his meal. Tender steak tips and gravy over wild rice pilaf. It was a new recipe that Ignis had been quite certain that his prince would enjoy.

Turns out he had been correct.

“Wow, Specks. This has got to be some kind of cooking magic. The rice even has bits of carrot in it and it still tastes good. What kind of meat is this, anyway?”

Ignis stopped in the middle of bringing his first bite to his lips. “You know a magician never reveals his secrets, Noct.”

Noctis shrugged and took another large bite. “Oh well,” he said with his mouth full. “It’s awesome, whatever it is.”

“I’m pleased you’re enjoying it.” Ignis took his first bite and smiled. It was quite delicious, if he dared say so himself

…………………………………………

After they finished their meal, they retired to the living room. Noctis turned on the television and the first channel he arrived at was local news. He usually skipped over such programming, but the current story caught his attention.

“Nineteen year old Isabella Wabash, apparently the latest in this disturbing string of disappearances, was last seen leaving her home Saturday morning after telling her roommate that she was visiting her grandmother. Family became concerned when she never arrived or returned home that evening.”

“Damn,” Noctis said under his breath. “Another one. Terrible.”

Ignis sipped his coffee and casually crossed his legs. “Yes. Terrible indeed."

…………………………………………

Ignis returned home late that evening. He toed off his shoes at the door and neatly laid his stack of paperwork and reports on the table in the hall. He hummed a classical melody as he went about his routine. He double checked that the curtains were drawn and all unnecessary lights were off. He stopped in front of the first bedroom on the right side of the hall, slipped a silver key from his pocket, unlocked the door and entered the room.

The walls, sealing, and floor were solid black from soundproofing foam several inches thick. The Royal Symphony Orchestra could perform in this room with no one outside hearing so much as a note. Ignis had made sure of that before he made it his “guest” chambers.

“Please let me go!! My family doesn’t have any money, what do you want from me? Please just let me GO!”

Ignis regarded the woman hanging there. She was strung up hanging from the sealing by her arms, her only coverings the intricately knotted ropes that crossed her body. They bound her wrists, mid forearms, neck, and wrapped around each breast causing them to swell out.

“Please,” she begged, sobbing and crying. “Just...just let me go!”

“I apologize, my dear Isabella,” Ignis said with an almost sing-song tone, rolling up his sleeves. “I’m afraid tonight is the night you die.”

Isabella’s cries intensified. “Dear gods! WHY!?”

With a flick of his wrists and a flash of blue magic light, Ignis summoned his favorite set of daggers. He grinned menacingly and traced them over the cuts he had inflicted on the young woman’s stomach the previous night. He leaned forward, having to raise up on the tips of his toes to bring his lips to brush against her ear.

“Because, my dear. I’ve come up with a new recipe. And you’re my secret ingredient.”

**Author's Note:**

> And with that I head off to hell. See you there.


End file.
